The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement for fastening a bumper to a side panel and/or to a fender of a motor vehicle by way of a supporting element. Furthermore, the invention relates to a correspondingly equipped motor vehicle.
DE 10 2009 035 148 A1 discloses a supporting element for fastening a bumper to a side panel and/or to a fender of a motor vehicle. All of the elements are fixed together by way of screws, thereby allowing the defined holding thereof during the normal driving states of the motor vehicle. However, in the event of a collision, fixing proves to be disadvantageous, since the kinetic energy acting on the bumper also acts directly on the side panel and/or fender and plastically deforms the latter. This effect, which is in no way desirable, also occurs in the event of frontal crashes at a comparatively low speed, i.e. at speeds of up to around 18 km/h, or minor crashes, and results in high repair costs.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art.
This and other objects are achieved by a fastening arrangement for fastening a bumper to a side panel and/or to a fender of a motor vehicle by way of a supporting element, wherein the supporting element comprises a first supporting strip that is fastenable to the side panel and/or to the fender, and a second supporting strip that is fastenable to the bumper. At least one holder is provided, which connects the first supporting strip and the second supporting strip releasably together.
In the event of an accident, in particular an accident at a comparatively low speed of up to about 18 km/h, or in the event of a minor accident, the vehicle components connected together by means of the first supporting strip and the second supporting strip can be released without one of the two being damaged. This means in particular that the bumper can be released from the side panel and/or fender without the latter being plastically deformed. The releasable connection provided according to the invention thus ensures a connection during a normal state of the motor vehicle, and also ensures that the above-described components are released during an accident. Advantageously, this thus ensures that, on account of the releasable configuration of the two supporting strips, any repair costs brought about by a minor accident are reduced or even avoided completely.
A particularly simple configuration of the holder connecting the first supporting strip to the second supporting strip is provided when the holder is in the form of a clip which encloses the two supporting strips that are located next to one another in the assembled state of the motor vehicle and preloads them with respect to one another. In the event of a collision, the clip releases in a simple manner such that the two supporting strips and, as a result, the bumper are released from the side panel and/or fender of the motor vehicle. As a result, damage to the fender which generally consists of metal or to the side panel which consists of metal is effectively avoided. The clip itself can advantageously extend over a large part of the contact region of the first supporting strip and the second supporting strip and/or enclose the latter at discrete points and press them against one another.
In a further preferred embodiment of the fastening arrangement according to the invention, the holder is provided as a fastener which is fastened to the first supporting strip and to the second supporting strip and extends along the bumper and through the side panel and/or fender.
For easier assembly of the first supporting strip with the second supporting strip, provision is made for the first supporting strip to have at least one receptacle for receiving a centering element that projects from the second supporting strip.
For even easier assembly with, at the same time, improved separation of the bumper from the side panel and/or fender in the event of a minor accident, provision can advantageously be made for the centering element that projects from the second supporting strip to extend through the bumper and along the side panel and/or fender.
The assembly of the second supporting strip on the bumper is rendered easier when said second supporting strip has at least one centering element which is received in a corresponding receptacle in the bumper.
When the first supporting strip and/or the second supporting strip is or are made of plastics material, it is advantageously possible to create not only a cost-effective fastening arrangement according to the invention but also an elastic, deformable fastening arrangement, on account of which the kinetic energy that arises during a minor accident can be partially or even entirely absorbed without the side panel and/or fender being plastically deformed.
When a centering pin or cross pin is used as the centering element, it is advantageously possible for components that are known per se and are well-established in practice and cost-effective to be used in the fastening arrangement according to the invention.
In order to make it easier for the bumper to become detached from the side panel and/or fender in the event of a minor accident, the second supporting strip may be configured with a greater modulus of elasticity than the first supporting strip.
The abovementioned object is likewise achieved by a motor vehicle which has a fastening arrangement of the above-described type. The above-described advantages apply in a corresponding manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.